


bernie's delivery service

by joltik



Series: it came from twitter [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth - Freeform, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), don't sneak into the emperor's room unless you're friends, even then it's probably not a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: Why is Bernadetta in Edelgard's room? The answer may surprise her! (Originally posted as a twitter threadfic.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley
Series: it came from twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	bernie's delivery service

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty insubstantial but i wanted to write some quick and fun dialogue so i just started typing into twitter and this was what happened
> 
> also it's 420 words exactly which wasn't on purpose but is justification enough for its existence

"Bernadetta. Why, exactly, are you in my room," Edelgard says, trying her best to keep her voice even to keep the timid girl from bolting. 

Even so, Bernadetta jumps, resembling more a frightened rabbit than a girl. "U-um! That is, I, um!" 

"Although," Edelgard says, frowning, "I suppose a better question would be how you got into my room in the first place. That might be an issue of security..." 

"I-I promise there's a good reason why I'm here, your majesty! I have an explanation pleasedon'thavemeexecuted!"

Edelgard sighs. "No one's going to have you executed, Bernadetta. Let's...try to calm down. You remember your breathing exercises, yes?" 

Bernadetta pauses, sniffling. "Yes." 

"All right. One, two, three, and breathe, Bernadetta. In, out... In, out. Do you feel better?"

"Yes...um. I really do have a good explanation, though." 

"Well, then, let me hear it," Edelgard says, deadpan. 

"...Okay. Um." Bernadetta shifts nervously. "You know how I've been...learning stealth lately?"

"Yes, I'm aware." It had been something Bernadetta had proven, contrary to all expectations, to be fairly proficient in, and in the moment, focusing on hiding her presence kept her from worrying about other things. 

"...Um. The professor...asked me to come in here."

"The...professor did?"

"Yes! Um..." Bernadetta fidgets with something behind her back, before pulling out a neatly wrapped package. "She...the professor. Wanted me to leave this here. For you." 

"She wanted you to deliver...a present? For me?"

"...Yes," Bernadetta says. With hands that are only slightly trembling, Bernadetta hands the package to Edelgard, who accepts it. 

"...Should I open it?"

"I...don't see any reason why not," Bernadetta says, her eyebrows slightly knit. "It's for you...and um, you're the emperor, so I don't think anyone could stop you." 

"True enough, I suppose," Edelgard says, before removing the wrapping paper, careful to avoid tearing it.

Inside the package is a lacquered wood box, and inside of that is a beautifully crafted chess set, the pieces carved and polished with obvious care. Wherever her professor had gone to find it, the craftsmanship was wonderful.

Edelgard lets out a soft sound of approval as she studies it, and Bernadetta peers over curiously. "Oh! That's a lovely present, Edelgard…

" "Indeed," she says. "Although I'll have to have a few choice words with our dear professor about her method of delivery.”

"So...you aren't mad at me?" 

Edelgard gives her a patient smile. "Of course not, Bernadetta. Thank you for bringing this to me." 

"You're welcome! Um! Good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> bernadetta the next day probably: profeeeeessor that was so scary why did you make me do that :( :( :(  
> byleth: idk i didn't think you'd get caught


End file.
